1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electromagnetic projectile launchers and, more specifically, to electromagnetic projectile launchers which include circuitry for reducing or eliminating the electrical arc which is formed at the muzzle across the launcher projectile rails where the projectile exits the launcher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electromagnetic projectile launchers, generally, include a pair of electrically conductive rails which guide a projectile. The projectile is launched by quickly injecting, or commutating, an electrical current through one of the rails which then passes through the armature of the projectile and returns to the current source through the other rail. Acceleration of the projectile is substantially produced by the interaction of the current through the armature of the projectile and the magnetic field which is produced by the same current flowing in the conductive rails.
Electrical current flows through both the armature of the projectile and the launcher rails as the projectile accelerates along the rails. Initially two electrical arcs form between the armature of the projectile and each of the rail ends at the moment the projectile exits the rails at the launcher muzzle due to the interruption of metallic current conduction where the armature slides on the rail surfaces. As the armature moves father from the muzzle, current flow through the armature ceases with arcing instead continuing directly across the muzzle projectile rail ends.
Such electrical arcing is undesirable for three reasons. First, energy dissipated in an electrical arc is converted into heat and provides no useful energy in accelerating the projectile.
Second, the visible light produced by the electrical arc may be seen by an opponent against whom the projectile is being launched. Third, the electrical arc generates electromagnetic radiation which may be detected by an opponent against whom a projectile is launched.
The present invention is useful in eliminating or significantly reducing such undesireable arcing.